


The Lost And Broken

by Foxphere



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Death, Depression, Insanity, Murder, Other, Pain, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxphere/pseuds/Foxphere
Summary: Matthias Johnson is a young dropout who struggles with depression and suicidal thoughts as well as homicidal ideation. He contemplates suicide as well as having homicidal thoughts. He makes friends with the wrong crowd and eventually meets Neil Watts, a young hunter who has access to weapons. The two hunt together on a regular basis until their deadly cravings become tragic.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The Lost And Broken is the first story I've ever written so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Another bullshit day. Got back from church and got bitched at by him again. I don't even know why he makes me go. Fuck him.

This dumb fuck makes me want to kill myself and he doesn't even realize it. I reach over to my bedside table and grab my pill bottle. May as well have a little nap. I take out a pill and grab my water bottle. The pill goes down like butter and it feels awesome. I love abusing my medication. I mean, I see no reason not to. 

I toss the bottle across the room before reaching into my bedside drawer and getting my pencil sharpener. The excitement makes me shake as I wait for the sweet relief of my blade. I drop the sharpener trying to get it open. Fuck man I can't do anything right, can I?  
I pick it up and finally manage to get it open. I shake the blade into my hand and just look at it for a minute. This little piece of metal is my best friend; no no, my only friend. I have nobody in this world, but that's alright. All I need is this blade. I pick it up and hold it against my wrist. I take a deep breath before slicing through my skin once. It doesn't bleed at first, it never does. All is see is white flesh before the red seeps out through the sides. I just sit there and stare at it.

After a few long minutes, the blood has left a crimson trail down my arm and hand. Fuck, I don't have the motivation to clean this shit. The pill has started to take it's toll on my body and I lay down in bed. The last thing I feel is the air against my open wound before i close my eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

"Matt wake the fuck up you lazy ass." I open my eyes to see my father in my doorway. "Take the garbage out." He leaves my room and I sit up. I look at my arm and it's covered in dry blood. Guess i have to clean this shit now. 

I get out of bed and walk to the washroom. I use wet paper towels to get the blood off as best as I can. I don't bother bandaging it up. I just don't give a shit if it gets infected.

I head upstairs and avoid my dad to the best of my abilities while taking the garbage to the curb. "Yo Matt!" I look over my shoulder to see Tyson with some guy. "Wanna go hunting with us? It's gonna be sick." he says. I don't wanna be in this house all day. "Sure man, I'll come." 

I follow Tyson to his car while avoiding eye contact with the new guy. "I'm Neil by the way. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand for a handshake. I shake his hand. "Matthias, but you can call me Matt." He nods and we get in Tyson's car.

I stare out the window during the drive, trying not to focus on the pain in my wrist. "You ready to bag a buck, Matt?" Neil asks. "Yeah, can't wait." I go back to staring out the window as we drive into the country.


	3. Chapter Three

After what seems like forever, we finally get to the end of a dirt path. "We gotta get away from the car, don't wanna scare the deer." Tyson says. I nod and get out of the car before Neil hands me a rifle. "You've got a hunting license, right?" I've never been hunting in my life, why the fuck would I have a hunting license? "Yeah, I've got one. Left it at home though." I say. "Eh, good enough. Let's go boys." I take the rifle and following the guys into the woods.

I try my best to step quietly through the leaves and twigs on the ground. Neil gets down on his knee before gesturing for us to do the same. "Look, over there. To the left." I look to my left and see a decent sized buck grazing in the distance. "Now's the time, this one's yours Matt." What the fuck, I don't have a damn clue what I'm doing. I hold my rifle and look through the scope. I aim down my sights and see the buck. I'm shaking like hell, I need to chill the fuck out. I aim for the lungs and pull the trigger, hoping for the best. BOOM!

The buck is hit directly in the lungs and collapses almost instantly to the ground. I look over at Neil and he smiles at me. "Nice shot, man. Now we wait for it to bleed out." I nod and put down the rifle. Holy shit, that was fucking sick! 

After a couple of minutes, I follow Tyson and Neil to the dead buck. "Nice, 5 point buck right there." Tyson says. No idea what that means but I'm just going to assume it's decent. "Yeah, I'll get the truck and we can load it up." We sit in the grass and wait for Neil to get back with his truck.


	4. Chapter Four

I watch as Neil and Tyson load up the bloody buck into the bed the truck. I'm kind of fascinated by the amount of blood this thing lost. Why can't I lose that much blood when I cut? "Ay Matt, time to go, man." Tyson's comment snaps me out of focus. I get in the truck and we hit the road.

When we get back into town they drop me off at my house. My dad's waiting outside when I get back. "Where the fuck did you go?" I ignore him and walk inside the house.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Matthias." He grabs me by the back of my shirt and turns me around. I don't answer him, he doesn't deserve a response. "Answer me now, where the fuck were you?" He waits a second before sending a punch straight to my jaw. I shield my face with my hands. Fuck, that hurt. "I was out with Tyson." I say quietly. "See, how hard was that?" He lets go of my shirt and pushes me toward the stairs. I walk down the stairs, holding my jaw.

I walk in my bedroom and slam the door. I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill that cunt. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and check it. It's a text from Neil. Hey, it's Neil. Tyson gave me your number. We should chill some time. I respond with: Are you free right now? My dad's kinda being a bitch. I put my phone down and walk to the mirrow to check my jaw. It's a bit swollen but otherwise looks normal. I hear my phone go off again and check it. Sure, I'll be there in 10. I pack some shit in my backpack and wait for Neil.


End file.
